The present invention relates to a curfew timer apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to timer apparatus for selectively disconnecting a telephone, television, or other electrical appliance at predetermined times to control access to the telephone or television.
The curfew timer apparatus of the present invention is particularly useful for controlling the use of a telephone by children. Often, children have telephones in their own room or at a location in the house where parents find it difficult to monitor access to the phone constantly. Therefore, children may spend too much time talking on the phone after school or late at night. This can interrupt completion of homework and cause the children to be tired during the next day at school. It is therefore desirable to control the time that children are permitted to use the telephone.
The present invention advantageously selectively disconnects a telephone line from a telephone connected to the apparatus at preprogrammed times. The present invention permits an operator to program the preselected time periods during each day of the week into the apparatus to set the times during which the telephone is operable. This is particularly advantageous for controlling access of children to the telephone. On the weekend, for instance, the apparatus of the present invention may be programmed to activate the telephone for longer time periods. On school nights, however, the apparatus can be programmed to disconnect the phone line earlier in the evening.
The present invention is also useful for courtesy phones in lobbies of hotels or businesses. During business hours, the apparatus of the present invention can be programmed to provide normal phone service to the courtesy phones. After business hours, the apparatus can be programmed to disconnect the courtesy phones from the telephone line to prevent unauthorized or unsupervised use of the phones. The apparatus is also useful to disconnect other business phones after working hours to prevent access by unauthorized personnel or to open the phone line for computer modems and fax machines. Again, the seven-day timer feature is useful. For instance, a business phone can be activated during normal weekday working hours. The curfew timer can be programmed to disable the telephone on weekends and after normal business hours on weekdays.
Advantageously, the present invention includes a lockable and removable cover to reduce the likelihood of tampering with the apparatus. A base of the apparatus includes a flange surrounding an outer periphery of the base. The flange is configured to extend below a bottom surface of the base to abut a wall surrounding the wall outlet. The flange therefore blocks access to the wall outlet to reduce further the likelihood of tampering with the apparatus.
Another novel feature of the present invention is the provision of a three-way activation switch accessible from outside an interior region of the apparatus defined by the base and the cover. In a first position, the telephone, television or other appliance is continuously deactivated. In a second position, the telephone or appliance is continuously activated without using the internal timer of the apparatus. In a third position, the three-way switch connects the telephone or television signal line to the timer so that the telephone or television is activated only during the preprogrammed time periods.
Several devices are known for controlling activation times of telephones, televisions, or other electrical appliances. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,319,319; 4,392,017; 4,405,839; 4,480,154; 4,712,019; 4,720,821; 4,924,499; 5,062,134; 5,191,231; 5,258,656; 5,265,154; 5,283,546; and 5,317,632.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a curfew timer apparatus is provided for selectively disconnecting a telephone line from a telephone. The apparatus includes a base and a timer coupled to the base. The timer is configured to open and close a switch during preselected time periods during each day of at least a seven day time period to disconnect the telephone line from the telephone during said preselected time periods and prevent usage of the telephone. The apparatus also includes means for coupling the telephone line to a first terminal of the switch, means for connecting a second terminal of the switch to the telephone, and a removable and lockable cover coupled to the base to protect and reduce the likelihood of tampering with the switch, the timer, the coupling means, and the connecting means.
In the illustrated embodiment, the means for connecting the second terminal of the switch to the telephone includes a plug having an inlet coupled to the second terminal of the switch and an outlet for connecting the plug to a telephone cord of the telephone. The illustrated embodiment also includes a strain relief member coupled to the base. The strain relief member engages the telephone cord to reduce strain on the telephone cord.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a wall mounted curfew timer apparatus is provided for selectively disconnecting a signal line from an appliance. The apparatus includes a base having a central aperture therein. The base also includes a flange surrounding an outer periphery of the base. The flange is configured to extend below a bottom surface of the base. The apparatus also includes a removable, lockable cover coupled to the base to define a housing having an interior region, and means for mounting the base to a wall over a signal wall outlet so that the signal line enters the interior region of the housing through the aperture in the base and so that the flange of the base abuts the wall surrounding the wall outlet. The apparatus further includes a timer coupled to the base. The timer is configured to open and close a switch during preselected time periods to disconnect the signal line from the appliance during said preselected time periods and prevent usage of the appliance. The apparatus still further includes means located in the interior region of the housing for coupling the signal line to a first terminal of the switch of the timer, and means located in the interior region of the housing for coupling a second terminal of the switch of the timer to the appliance.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a curfew timer apparatus is provided for selectively disconnecting a signal line from an appliance. The apparatus includes a base, and a three way switch having a movable contact and first and second fixed contacts. The movable contact is movable between a first position in which the movable contact is spaced apart from both the first fixed contact and the second fixed contact to disconnect the signal line from the appliance, a second position in which the movable contact engages the first fixed contact, and a third position in which the movable contact engages the second fixed contact. The apparatus also includes means for coupling the signal line to the movable contact of the three way switch, means for coupling the first fixed contact of the three way switch to the appliance to connect the signal line to the appliance continuously when the movable contact is in the second position, and a timer coupled to the base. The timer is configured to open and close a switch at a preselected time to disconnect the signal line from the appliance during said preselected time periods. The apparatus further includes means for coupling the second fixed contact of the three way switch to a first terminal of the switch of the timer, and means for coupling a second terminal of the switch of the timer to the appliance to connect the signal line to the appliance through the timer when the movable contact is in the third position.
In the illustrated embodiment, the apparatus further includes a removable, lockable cover coupled to the base to define a housing having an interior region. Also in the illustrated embodiment, the three way switch includes an end portion formed to include a keyway for receiving a key to move the movable contact. The cover is formed to include an opening for receiving the end portion of the three way switch to provide access to the keyway from outside the interior region of the housing. The cover also includes marks to provide a visual indication of the position of the movable contact of the three way switch.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.